Ketika Karakter Berbicara
by This's still Rin
Summary: Ketika empat karakter "Naruto" menyampaikan unek-uneknya tentang ending yang dipilihkan Kishimoto-sensei dalam sebuah talkshow. Dalam kemurungan penurunan karakter. Kegaduhan para fans dan diantara arti sebuah karya hingga status kepemilikannya. SasuNaru boleh baca.. non pair boleh juga.. Enjoy..


(Studio Pierrot 18.30)

Lampu-lampu mulai dihidupkan, kamera canggih dari berbagai sisi sudah diaktifkan dan siap merekam acara talkshow spesial malam ini. Ratusan penonton memadati tempat duduk yang telah di sediakan studio. Meski masih ada ribuan lainnya rela berjubelan di luar studio. Apa sebenarnya yang membuat acara ini begitu spesial dan memikat banyak penonton? Ah.. Tentu saja karena malam ini tamu spesial yang akan diwawancarain adalah karakter-karakter populer sejak 15 tahun yang lalu. Yap! Tamu talkshow kali ini adalah...

NARUTO CHARACTERS!

-ALLHAILSASUNARU-

**Title : Ketika Karakter Berbicara**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto (dan ohok seseorang milik Sorachirilla-sensei ohok)**

**Author : Nazuki Rin (author yang kelamaan hiatus dan sebenernya masih sekarat)**

Note : Drable isi curahan hati karakter-karakter di manga/anime Naruto tentang perkembangan kisah mereka yang dibuat oleh Kishimoto di dalam sebuah talkshow. Kalo tanya pairnya apa, ini mengalir saja kok ya.. hahaha.. tapi ingat juga kalo terlihat menjurus SNS maklum lah ini dari sudut pandang author yang cinta mati ama tu duo teme-dobe.. XDD osh! Enjoy..

-LONGLIVENARUSASU-

Suara tepuk tangan membahana seantero studio pierot begitu pembaca acara mulai memasuki stage. Presenter acara ini memang karakter dari anime sebelah. Tak heran jika banyak juga dari kalangan penonton yang menjerit-jerit histeris. Mulai dari jeritan, "Kyaaa! Gintoki-sama!" hingga "BRENGSEK! Kenapa tidak diganti Takasugi-sama saja presenternya! Cuihh!" dan lain sebagainya.

Ehem.. Oke.. Mari kita kembali ke menu utama. Setelah berhasil sedikit meredakan teriakan gaje penonton dan menyuruh sang presenter berhenti ngupil untuk sejenak, acarapun dimulai.

"Osh.. Selamat malam minna... Kembali di acara talkshow yang mengupas semua fakta di balik cerita, GIN&KIN!"

Kembali, tepuk tangan membahana mengisi studio.

"Ya.. seperti yang kalian tahu, kali ini bintang tamunya adalah karakter dari manga the big 3, BERU-ehem NARUTO-DESU!"

Dan studio langsung bergemuruh begitu satu persatu karakter Naruto memasuki panggung acara. Semuanya sibuk membungkuk memberi salam pada penonton sebelum kemudian duduk di sofa panjang yang telah disediakan.

"Sebelum acara dimulai, ya meskipun ini sedikit membosankan tapi silakan perkenalkan nama kalian masing-masing."

"OSH! UZUMAKI NARUTO-_TTEBAYO_!" cengiran lebar terbentuk di wajah tan pemeran utama ini. Semua penonton bersorak-sorai seakan membuktikan bagaimana sosok secerah mentari ini benar-benar dicintai oleh penggemarnya.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Tepuk tangan dan jeritan fans semakin bergemuruh.

"Haruno Sakura-_desu_!" Sakura melambaikan tangan dengan semangat.

Kali ini riuh fans dibarengi dengan decakan kesal sebagian penonton. Spontan membuat lambaian tangan Sakura terhenti.

"Hyuuga Hinata-_desu.. yoroshiku onegai shimazu_.. " senyum hime pun diberikan dan studio kembali bergemuruh dengan teriakan fanboy Hinata-hime sama. Meski begitu, tidak dipungkiri juga pandangan jijik beberapa fans wanita yang mengarah ke karakter bermata lavender itu.

"Baiklah.. " Gintoki kembali mengambil alih acara begitu dirasa aura persaingan mulai menguar di antara para penonton.

"Sebelum aku memberikan kalian pertanyaan pertama, aku akan mengucapkan selamat kepada kalian. Yah.. 15 tahun bukan waktu yang pendek bukan.. Haha.. Dan sepeninggalan angin shinobi, mungkin Gintama bisa memasuki the big 3 sebelum benar-benar berakhir. Hahahahahahaha..."

Krik..

Sunyi.. sepertinya Gintoki salah memberikan banyolannya disini.

"Ehem.. err.. la-langsung pada pertanyaan pertama. Apa yang kalian rasakan setelah menyelesaikan anime dan movie terakhir kalian? Dimulai dari kau Naruto.."

"Uhm... Sebenarnya aku sedikit kaget begitu melihat naskah terakhir Naruto. Banyak hal yang mengejutkan di segmen-segmen terakhir. Seperti bagaimana aku bisa menikahi Hinata dan memiliki dua orang anak."

"Ah.. iya juga.. selama ini kau selalu terlihat memiliki perasaan terhadap Sakura, bukan? Lalu.. apa yang bisa membuatmu tiba-tiba memilih Hinata?"

"Ano," Sakura menyela, "sebenarnya ini bukan kesalahan Naruto, di part kedua memang hubunganku dengan Naruto terlihat semakin dekat. Tapi sepertinya Kishi-sensei tidak menginginkan aku berakhir dengan idiot satu itu. Hahaha.. Dia berpikir kalau aku akan terlihat seperti wanita yang jahat kalau aku beralih mencintai Naruto padahal awalnya aku selalu mencintai Sasuke-kun. Jadi aku tetap dijadikan istri untuk Sasuke dan menjadi ibu rumah tangga yang menyedihkan, SHANNAROOO!"

BRAK!

Dan meja kayu pun terbelah menjadi dua. Membuat Gintoki dan Naruto beringsut sedikit. Wajah mereka berdua memucat ketakutan. Namun demi kelanjutan acara Gintoki memberanikan diri bertanya dengan terbata-bata.

"Ja-jadi Sakura-san.. apakah itu artinya anda tidak menyukai ending Naruto?"

Sakura menghela nafas sejenak. Dia rapikan mini dress-nya seperti menenangkan emosi.

"Sebenarnya tidak begitu juga.. hanya saja entah kenapa aku merasa perkembangan karakterku seakan menurun di akhir cerita. Aku yang sejak kecil mencintai Sasuke-kun lalu gagal mencoba untuk membuatnya kembali ke jalan yang benar, sedikit demi sedikit mulai berhasil menata hati setelah memilih menekuni ilmu medis dengan shisou. Meski aku masih menyimpan cinta pada Sasuke-kun, tapi aku juga tidak lagi buta akan hal itu. Lalu aku mulai memperhatikan Naruto, melihat dia tumbuh sebagai sosok pria yang begitu mempesona dengan caranya sendiri. Seorang pahlawan yang begitu kuat.. Sasuke-kun pun juga telah berkembang menjadi lebih kuat. Dan begitu aku sadar aku tertatih tertinggal jauh dari mereka berdua, aku mulai berlatih sekeras mungkin. Tapi kemudian.. Haah.."

Sakura mendesah keras. Begitu pula beberapa fans setianya yang hampir menitikkan airmata. Naruto dan Hinata yang duduk mengapit Sakura menepuk-nepuk punggung sahabat mereka itu mencoba menenangkan.

"Sensei tetap membuatku seperti gadis gagal move on nan lemah meski sudah diperlalukan layaknya sampah!"

Studio seketika bergemuruh. Ada yang setuju dengan Sakura ada juga yang mencacinya dan ada pula yang meneriakkan, 'Sakura-chan! Kau bukan gagal move on tapi kisahmu dan Sasuke-kun adalah cinta sejati yang mengharukan!'

Presenter silver kita menoleh pada sosok pemuda stoik yang sejak tadi hanya diam.

"Lalu.. Sasuke-kun, apa yang ingin kau katakan tentang semua ini? Kau yang dari dulu terlihat mengesampingkan perasaan Sakura, tiba-tiba mengatakan bahwa kau melakukan itu demi kebaikan Sakura sendiri. Apa itu benar?"

"Itu benar.."

Jeritan Kyaaaahhh dari kubu SasuSaku menggelora mengalahkan decisan sengit dari kubu shipper lainnya.

"Tapi juga tidak." Lanjut Sasuke. Ini membuat suasana studio kembali tegang.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn.. Ketika aku meninggalkan Konoha untuk membalas dendam pada Aniki, aku memang sengaja mengacuhkan Sakura agar tidak mengikutiku. Aku tahu pilihanku waktu itu sangat berbahaya, karena itu aku tidak mau melibatkan siapapun termasuk Sakura yang waktu itu sudah aku anggap keluarga sendiri. Bukan hanya Sakura, tapi Kakashi-sensei dan juga Usuratonkachi satu itu. Lalu aku benar-benar berada dalam kegelapan yang aku ciptakan sendiri karena rasa benciku. Saat itu aku sama sekali tidak melihat siapapun. Aku tidak peduli pada siapapun dan aku hanya ingin menghancurkan dunia ini bersama dengan sistem busuk yang berjalan di atasnya. Tapi.." Sasuke melirik kearah Naruto. "Heh.. siapa sangka Dobe satu itu tetap keras kepala mengejarku sampai aku benar-benar mau pulang."

Sekilas senyum tulus Sasuke yang manatap Naruto tak lepas dari penglihatan Gintoki. Ia jadi mengingat beberapa doujinshi yang sering dibicarakan Kagura dan kawan-kawannya itu.

"_Soukka.. _Tidak heran satu-satunya ikatan yang menghalangimu tetap terpuruk dalam kegelapan adalah ikatanmu dengan Naruto. Bukan kah begitu, SasuNaru-tachi?!"

Sukses studio dipenuhi sorak-sorai fujo-fudan yang memang sejak tadi sudah haus akan momen OTP legendaris mereka. Naruto sontak memasang tampang sok jijik padahal pipinya berblushing ria. Sedangkan Sasuke tetap kalem menikmati secangkir _ocha _yang dihidangkan untuk mereka.

Jangan salahkan fujo-fudan yang tetap keuh-keuh membela OTP BL di manga/anime Shonen, karena memang ceritanya sendiri yang membuat bibit-bibit pikiran fujo-fudan tentang hubungan romantis SasuNaru bangkit. Salahkan filler, salahkan art di OP&END anime, dan salahkan OVA Naruto bahkan salahkan storyline Kishi yang selalu menjurus kepada hal-hal berbau -B-(L)romance.

Gintoki menyeruput stroberry milkshake-nya sebelum kembali memberikan pertanyaan lanjutan.

"Ah.. itu tadi adalah jawaban dari ketiga pemeran utama kita. Lalu bagaimana dengan Hinata-sama? Bagaimana rasanya setelah didapuk menjadi heroin yang baru setelah bersanding dengan Naruto?"

Gintoki mengakhiri pertanyaannya tanpa mengindahkan backsound suara-suara gahar meneriakkan nama Hinata.

"Se-sebenarnya.. aku tidak merasa nyaman dianggap sebagai heroin yang baru."

OWH! AHH!

Koor reaksi penonton di studio.

"Hm? Kenapa anda bilang begitu? Anda memiliki fans yang banyak meskipun dari awal cerita anda hanya pemeran sampingan. Karena itu juga kan pihak studio dan JUMP memilih anda menjadi he-"

"ITU!"

Gintoki terlonjak, demikian juga dengan ketiga karakter lainnya mendengar Hinata berteriak. Siapa yang menyangka seorang Hime pemalu seperti Hinata mampu mengeluarkan suara selantang itu.

"Itu.. itulah yang membuatku tidak nyaman.." Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. Kedua tangannya meremas long dress yang ia kenakan. Bergetar.

"Aku tidak bisa bohong kalau aku juga sangat bahagia akhirnya bisa bersama dengan Naruto-kun. Aku bangga bisa menjadi pendamping pahlawan besar sepeti Naruto-kun. Tapi.. a-aku.. aku merasa hanya itu saja peranku pada akhirnya."

"Hinata-chan!"

"Hinata!"

"Hinata-hime SAMA!"

Gintoki ngacungkan tangannya. Memberi isyarat untuk tetap tenang. Ia meminta Hinata untuk melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Aku berusaha sekuat tenaga juga dalam berlatih. Meskipun aku tidak begitu bisa berbuat banyak, tapi setidaknya aku bisa membuat Neji-niisan bangga dengan kemampuanku. Aku.. Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin dianggap seorang heroin hanya karena bersanding dengan Naruto-kun, tapi aku ingin menjadi heroin dengan kekuatanku sendiri. Aku ingin membuktikan bahwa aku bukan putri lemah yang hanya bisa menanti pertolongan ksatrianya, tapi aku ingin bisa berdiri di atas kedua kakiku sendiri sebagai seorang pewaris klan Hyuuga yang terhormat."

Bulir air mata jatuh membasahi pipi putih Hinata. Sakura memeluk Hinata erat. Ia tersenyum sembari mengelus kepala sahabatnya meski matanya juga terlihat sembab. Semua ikut terdiam bahkan Hinata-_haters_ sekalipun.

"Ano.." Naruto membuka suara. "Sebenarnya kami semua sadar, kisah kami berakhir dengan sesuatu yang sebenarnya bisa dibilang tidak membahagiakan untuk semua orang. Kishimoto-sensei kami," Naruto menundukkan wajah berbalut senyum sayunya, "beliau memang menginginkan kisah kami berakhir seperti ini. Ia ingin melihat karakternya tumbuh dewasa, merasakan cinta, dan akhirnya merasakan pahit manisnya berkeluarga. Itu dilakukan beliau karena beliau juga mencintai kami. Tapi, mungkin beliau lupa.. Kami mungkin tidak membutuhkan semua itu. Kami yang tumbuh bersama dengan cerita beliau, mulai menginginkan impian yang tercipta dari dalam diri kami sendiri. Sama seperti kami dalam diri kalian semua. Dengan besarkan nama kami, semakin besar pula perkembangan kami dalam diri semua orang. Lalu muncul karakter kami dengan versi yang berbeda-beda."

"Naruto benar." Sasuke mulai mengajukan pendapat.

"Kami memang milik Kishimoto-_sensei_, beliau yang membuat kami ada. Tapi kalian juga yang membuat kami tetap ada dan bertahan hingga akhir. Kami juga milik kalian sama seperti kami milik _Sensei_. Terserah bagaimana kalian menginterpretasikan karakter kami, sama juga dengan bagaimana sebenarnya kami ingin diri kami diinterpretasikan. Hanya saja itu bukan masalah lagi."

Gintoki mengawasi para penonton. Ada beragam ekspresi yang tertera di wajah mereka setelah pernyataan Sasuke. Selama ini mereka beranggapan, canon ending adalah segala-galanya. Namun sepertinya mereka lupa akan satu hal.

"Minna.. apakah kalian pernah mendengar pepatah, 'Sebuah buku adalah milik pembacanya'?" Gintoki melempar pertanyaan, "Apa yang tertera dalam sebuah buku atau manga dalam hal ini, sudah menjadi milik si pembaca begitu ia mulai membacanya. Dialah yang merasakan hidupnya karakter di dalamnya, ia yang merasakan gejolak kehidupan yang mengalir di dalamnya dan karena itulah pembaca yang membuat sebuah karya menjadi bernilai."

Wajah keruh penonton perlahan memudar. Ada secercah aura hangat yang mulai menguar mengisi udara pekat di dalam studio. Gintoki tersenyum puas. Ia melirik staff pengarah acara yang memberinya aba-aba kalau durasi acara sudah ahmpir habis.

"Osh! _Jaa.. Minna-tachi! _Sepertinya waktu kebersamaan kita sudah mendekati _time out_. Karena itu, aku ingin memberi kesempatan sekali lagi untuk keempat bintang tamu kita mengucapkan kata perpisahan. _Haiik! Dozo~."_

"_Minna_!." Naruto bersuara lantang, wajah sumringah khasnya sudah kembali, "aku hanya akan mengatakan kalau bagaimanapun kisah kami berakhir, jangan sampai kalian berpikir ini adalah akhir dari segalanya."

"Naruto benar! Kami masih bisa tetap hidup dalam diri kalian masing-masing." Sahut Sakura.

"Dan kami bisa menjadi kami yang lain tanpa perlu sama seperti kami di dalam kisah sensei."

"Hn."

"Karena itu, minna-san! Tetaplah menyayangi kami seperti kami menyayangi kalian!"

Tepuk tangan membahana menemani kaliamat terakhir yang disampaikan Naruto. Semua tersenyum bahagia. Sebab sekarang mereka yakin, mereka akan tetap bisa memiliki versi karater Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura dan Hinata dalam diri mereka sendiri sampai kapanpun.

-VIVASLANARUTO-

Omake

"_Otsukare deshita!."_

Gintoki mengemasi barang-barangnya di ruang ganti setelah berpamitan dengan para staff. Acara hari ini bisa dibilang begitu spektakuler sekaligus mengharukan. Tak heran acara live ini jadi tredding topic di berbagai media sosial seluruh dunia. Gintokipun cengar-cengir sendiri menghitung jumlah tips dari dewan direksi yang merasa puas akan hasil talkshow-nya. Mungkin dengan uang itu ia akhirnya bisa membeli satu kontainer susu stroberry dan parfait setelah ini. Belum lagi ditambah dengan posisi Gintama yang bisa menduduki posisi DHE BIG TRI dengan mudah sekarang. Khukhukhukhu...

"Ah~ Sasuke-_teme_! Jangan sentuh disitu!"

"Hm? Kau yakin? Ck! Padahal bahasa tubuhmu berkata lain _Usuratonkachi_.."

"Di-diam _TEME_!"

"Ck! Diam _Dobe_! Kau tidak sadar kita masih di dalam studio?!"

"Makanya itu _Teme-baka_! Jangan sentuh-sen-! Aaah~ ugh~."

Tap!

Satu langkah

Tap!

Dua langkah

Tap!

Tiga langkah

TAP! TAP! TAP! TAP! TAP! TAP! TAP! TAP! TAP! TAP! TAP!

Dan berlangkah-langkah selanjutnya Sakata Gintoki melangkah secepat mungkin menghindar dari tempat kejadian perkara. Mungkin ia hanya salah paham, mungkin ia hanya salah dengar, ATAU MUNGKIN MEMANG AUTHOR YANG MENULIS FANFIC INI YANG SENGAJA MEMBUATNYA, Gintoki sudah tidak peduli. Ia lebih baik segera hengkang dari studio, pulang ke rumah, meminum susu stroberi dan tidur di futonnya yang hangat. Ya.. itu adalah keputusan yang tepat!

"AAAHHH~"

SHIT!

-END-

Note : hahaha... maaf saya sengaja gak masukkan ini ke dalam crossover. Karena saya anggap ini adalah masalah intern di fandom kita. Kalo di bawa ke fandom lain yah.. gak enak aja lah gitu.. Gin-chan sengaja saya pilih jadi presenternya karena ia chara yang saya tahu suka banget ama Shonen JUMP. Makanya saya rasa dia yang cocok meranin presenter acara talkshow buat chara Shonen JUMP yang lain.. hehe.. Sengaja juga gak pake OC karena takut dikira marry sue (soalnya takut keceplosan nyiumin naru-channya~ XDD *kenagaplok*) Yap! Sekian dari saya.. maaf jika ada yang gak berkenan. *bow* Dan jangan lupa teruslah berkarya dengan karakter-karakter kita! (kembali hibernasi)


End file.
